The use of microwave ovens, primarily for the preparation of microwavable foods, has become quite prevalent in today's society due to both their convenience and speed at which they operate, i.e., generate heat. Microwave ovens operate by exciting molecules, resulting in the subsequent dissipation of heat. Water is one molecule readily excited by microwave energy, and is often times the major microwave absorber in many microwavable products.
While microwave ovens perform more than adequately at generating heat, the rate at which molecules are excited and heat dissipated is difficult to control. Depending on the amount of microwave energy (kilowatts) being deployed, the molecules in the substrate being heated are excited at some predetermined constant rate. While varying the amount of wattage used provides some measure of control, with respect to the rate at which molecules are excited and heat dissipated, the degree of control is minimal.
Moreover, in order to sufficiently excite molecules so as to achieve a certain degree of heat dissipation, a predetermined amount of energy/wattage must be employed. While the amount of energy required for satisfactory heat dissipation is not unreasonably high, any savings that could be realized by a reduction in the amount of energy needed without any attendant loss in heat dissipation would be highly desirable and advantageous.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a means for controlling the degree of molecule excitation and consequently, heat dissipation.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a means for increasing the degree of heat dissipation while using less energy.